Fusion Saga
The Fusion Saga, also known as the Super Buu Saga, is the fifteenth saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volumes that it is made up of are "Hercule to the Rescue" and "Last Hero Standing!". In Funimation's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Buu Arc is broken up into six sub-sagas: the Great Saiyaman Saga, the World Tournament Saga, the Babidi Saga, the Majin Buu Saga, the Fusion Saga and the Kid Buu Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the fifth saga. It features the Fusion Dance, Gotenks, Ultimate Gohan, Ultimate Kayla, Princess Kaylah Spencer and her friends, Mega Buu, Potara Fusion and Vegito, all during the Z Fighters' battle against the sadistic and calculating Super Buu. And also the TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. In Japan, this saga aired in 1995 and aired in the United States in late 2002. Plot The New Buu Battle in Another Dimension The Return of Gohan Fusion of Rivals Journey inside Buu Anime and Manga differences * In the manga, Van Zant shoots Mr. Satan immediately after Majin Buu heals Bee. In the anime, there are many additional scenes in-between with Buu creating a house, Mr. Satan having a bath with Buu and cooking a meal for Buu before Van Zant comes into their house through the window and shoots Mr. Satan. * In the manga, after Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the scene changes after he fires his chocolate beam. In the anime, we see Krillin attempt to fend off Super Buu whilst Android 18 tries to get the others to safety and ultimately fails. * In the manga, when Super Buu throws Gotenks, Gotenks goes through the Lookout but quickly returns. In the anime, Super Buu throws Gotenks all the way to the ground, where the two continue battling for an extended period of time before returning back to the Lookout. * In the anime, Gotenks continues to fight Super Buu even after his Super Saiyan 3 vanishes. In the manga, this does not happen. * In the manga, Gohan was never able to land a single blow on Buu after he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. In the anime, the fight was fairly evenly-matched at the start before Gohan begins to tire out, giving Buu the advantage. * In the anime, when Super Buu is holding Gohan by the neck, Bee runs up to Buu and starts barking at him and, shortly after, Mr. Satan attacks him. While this is happening, Buu hesitates to attack the pair, remembering his previous friendship with them. In the manga, this did not happen. * In the manga, Goku never actually fights Super Buu. The moment he turns into a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks defuses inside of Super Buu, weakening him considerably. In the anime, the two fight for a while before this happens. * In the manga, Vegeta reluctantly decides to give in to Goku's plan and puts on the Potara earring just as Super Buu reaches them in order to become Vegito. In the anime, Super Buu does reach them, but Vegeta still refuses, resulting in both Goku and Vegeta fighting Super Buu together at Super Saiyan 2. Only after being completely outmatched does Vegeta then put on the Potara earring. * In the anime, Vegito fights Super Buu before transforming into a Super Saiyan, but in the original manga, Vegito powers up to Super Saiyan before fighting Super Buu. * Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl and Dabura searching for Gohan in Heaven is exclusive to the anime and is entirely absent in the original manga. * In the anime, Krillin and Yamcha are shown on Grand Kai's Planet, having been kept around as a back-up plan in case Goku and Vegeta fail. This did not happen in the manga. * In the manga, Vegeta finds Gohan and the others almost straight away after defusing from Vegito. In the anime, he and Goku travel a long way through Super Buu, overcoming various obstacles. * In the manga, Goku and Vegeta never fight Super Buu as Vegeta immediately tears out Good Buu's pod. In the anime, they fight Super Buu for a while. Characters Battles featured Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes * Fusion Saga - Evil Buu (239-241) * Fusion Saga - Play For Time (242-244) * Fusion Saga - Losing Battle (245-247) * Fusion Saga - Ambush (248-250) * Fusion Saga - Hope Returns (251-253) * Fusion Saga - The Last Saiyan (254-257) * Fusion Saga - Internal Struggle (258-260) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season Nine (254-291) (only episodes 254-275 are part of the Fusion Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 7 (251-291) (only episodes 254-275 are part of the Fusion Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season Nine (254-291) (only episodes 254-275 are part of the Fusion Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters DVD/Blu-ray Volumes * Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part Two (122-144) (only episodes 141-144 are part of the Fusion Saga) * Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part Three (145-167) (only episodes 145-155 are part of the Fusion Saga) Manga Chapters Episode list Dragon Ball Z (22 episodes) Dragon Ball Z Kai (15 episodes) Video Game Appearances * The events of this saga are covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series, the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast series and the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series. Trivia * When Goku was telling Gohan about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the episode "Time Chamber", he said that only two people can enter at a time. This is proven to be false, as Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Super Buu are all inside the time chamber at once. * In the Cell Saga, it is stated someone can only stay inside the time chamber for two days. However, Piccolo had already used up his two days inside the chamber, yet he is able to be inside the chamber without the door disappearing. * On numerous times throughout the anime, everyone outside the chamber eats snacks and talk about what could be happening. This should not be possible, as the time dilation in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber would reduce the duration of the fusion to only a few seconds outside the chamber. * "Feeding Frenzy" was the last episode in the original Japanese version where Kōhei Miyauchi voiced Master Roshi, due to his death from surgical complications a few months later. Coincidentally, Master Roshi is killed by Super Buu in that episode. Gallery FusionDanceFinaleGotenTrunksBuuSaga.png|Fusion Saga Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z